Vamos nos encontrar
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Enfim o encontro de Draco e Gina. Terceira e última parte da trilogia de fics. Segue a sequência: "Quero ficar com você", "Nos teus braços é o meu lugar" e "Vamos nos encontrar".
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a terceira parte da trilogia de songs, Draco e Gina. Se você ainda não leu, vá até l´ler. Os nomes são "Quero ficar com você", "Nos teus braços é o meu lugar" e "Vamos nos encontrar", respectivamente. Música: Seu sorriso é meu.

**Vamos nos encontrar**

Sempre amei o mar. Quer algo mais belo que as ondas quebrando na areia, as espumas de um branco inocente em contraste com a agressividade da água? Lembro-me de quando comentei isso com você… Você riu. Disse que te amava tanto que até involuntariamente fazia comentários sobre nós. Que eu era a inocência do nosso relacionamento, como a espuma, como o som reconfortante das águas; e você? Você era as ondas, o lado negro. O lado caótico. Que às vezes vinha e destruía tudo, na sua fúria Sonserina, no seu sangue Malfoy. Era uma verdade que você assumia tão sinceramente, que me chocava.

_Com você quero estar_

_Seu jeito sincero_

_Tudo vai se acertar_

_Assim eu espero_

E aqui estou eu… Olhando o mesmo mar que um dia conhecemos juntos, da mesma janela. O que não é uma novidade. Desde que você se foi, faço isso todos os dias. É o que me consola. Olhar para o mar é o mesmo que reviver nossa história. O que, a essa altura, é só o que eu posso fazer…

Eu fui atrás de você… Eu te mandei uma carta… Eu coloquei a minha alma naquele pedaço de pergaminho… E não obtive resposta.

O que tenho que fazer pra te mostrar que te amo, Draco? O que tenho que fazer para que você esteja de novo comigo aqui? O que terei que fazer para que se convença de que não ligo para o que os outros dirão? Eu quero você, meu amor. Conheço as conseqüências. Mas eu quero você.

_Temos muito o que viver_

_Nós dois juntos sem temer_

_ninguém vai poder nos impedir_

_E eu vou te mostrar_

Uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos enquanto ouvia a campanhia tocar. Não me movi. Era Ronald, para buscar Hermione, como fazia todas as sextas feiras. Ouvi passos, a porta se abrindo, a voz de meu irmão. Fechei os olhos. Era doloroso demais saber que você não viria. Mas mais doloroso ainda era ter a confirmação a cada vez que a campanhia tocava, e não ser você entrando por aquela porta.

- Gina? Podemos falar com você?

_Vamos nos encontrar_

_Ficar sempre juntos_

_Vamos nos encontrar_

_Viver nossos sonhos_

Confesso que tiveram que me chamar duas vezes para que eu escutasse. Ou talvez foram três. Que seja. O que eles queriam? Murmurei um sim sem desviar os olhos do mar.

- Ah... Hum...

- Fala logo, Ronald!

- Ah, Hermione… Não me apresse, eu não estou muito a fim de fazer isso, você sabe...

- Não importa! Você não tem que querer! Somente faça!

Girei os olhos. Se o que eles queriam era brigar na minha presença, podiam fazer isso em outro momento e deixar que eu continuasse corroendo minha dor sozinha. Ah, como eu queria que você estivesse aqui…

_Tenho muito pra dizer_

_Tanta coisa a aprender_

_E eu vou te mostrar _

- Ah... Tá bom. Gina... Isso… Isso é pra você. Chegou há dois dias e… Bem, aqui está.

- Ronald!

- O que eu fiz?

- Não é só isso! Você esqueceu de pedir desculpas pela sua criancice!

- Ora, eu já entreguei!

- Ronald Weasley, esse não foi o combinado!

Ignorando a discussão que continuaria até sabe-Merlim-quando, olhei desinteressada o pergaminho que havia sido jogado na minha frente. As palavras pareceram dançar por um momento, até eu confirmar que… Deus… Era uma carta… Uma carta sua!

Apertei o envelope em minhas mãos. Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia querer explodir. Não sabia qual era o sentimento dominante em mim naquele momento... Alívio? Esperança? Medo…?

Afastei-me, andando às cegas. Apenas o que via era aquele pedaço de papel nas minhas mãos. Tremendo furiosamente, abri o selo, tirei uma folha de pergaminho, desdobrei-a, e comecei a ler. Não ouvi a conversa parar. Não ouvi o cochicho que eles trocaram, tampouco ouvi a porta se abrindo e a saída dos dois. Será que falaram alguma coisa? Não sei. Não me importa.

Oh, Draco… Se você soubesse o quanto eu sofri depois que você se foi, o quanto me arrependi de ter permitido que se fosse…

_Ontem eu não dormi_

_Pensando em seu jeito_

_E hoje eu percebi_

_Qual foi meu defeito_

Voltei outra vez para a janela. Reli uma, duas, três vezes... Minhas lágrimas molhavam meu sorriso… A felicidade era tão grande que eu tinha vontade de pular...! Você ainda me amava! Você voltaria! Quando, meu amor? Dois dias, Rony havia dito? Já se passaram dois dias desde que escrevera a carta… Quando você voltaria? Por Deus, venha logo, eu não posso sobreviver mais um minuto sem a sua presença…!

_Só te peço por favor_

_Se ainda existe o amor_

_Não me faça ter que te esperar_

_Não vou agüentar_...

Dobrei a carta outra vez, guardando-a com amor ao lado do meu coração. Voltei a encarar o mar. Aquela beleza cheia de contrastes que me emocionavam. Como nós. Completavam-se. Como nós. Eram perfeitos juntos… Como nós. Mar, areia. Ondas e espumas. Eu e você. Tudo tão perfeito. Tudo tão belo...

_Eu te entendo_

_E me defendo agora_

_Não te impeço_

_Só te peço agora_

Até aquela sombra solitária caminhando na areia me deixava feliz. Fazia com que eu me lembrasse de você. A maneira de caminhar despreocupado e de afundar os pés na areia como você fazia. As mãos no bolso… Os cabelos louros jogados para todos os lados na violência do vento…

E a maneira de parar. De frente para o prédio. Como se olhasse na minha direção. Na janela do segundo andar… Como se me visse… Como você fazia quando estava… Estava aqui.

Oh, Merlim…

A porta bateu e voltou a abrir, os botões do elevador foram violentamente apertados quando se recusavam a descer respeitando a minha pressa.

_E se você achar que ainda é tempo_

_Vamos nos encontrar_

_Ficar sempre juntos_

- Desce, desce, desce…

As portas se abriram no térreo. Saí correndo, derrubei alguém que passava na minha frente, mas não parei pra pedir desculpas. Saí do prédio e dei a volta. Um ciclista caiu ao tentar desviar quando atravessei a rua sem olhar para os lados. Alguém buzinou. Derrubei um outro senhor que vendia algodão-doce no calçadão. Agora eu o via. Ainda parado. Da mesma forma. Ele me observou correr na sua direção. Então se moveu, deu alguns passos e se aproximou também.

Diminui a velocidade, chegando a acreditar que poderia ser apenas fruto da minha mente doentia, enlouquecida por você. Olhei ao redor um pouco perdida, será que mais alguém o via? Será que era você mesmo?

E foi então que você sorriu. Doce. Aquele sorriso que era apenas meu. Senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. Mais uma, só que essa era especial. Nessa continha minha saudade, meu amor por você, e o prazer de te ter de novo à minha frente. Continha minha alegria em saber que você não mentira. Você estava de volta. Pra viver comigo outra vez. Viver os mesmo sonhos que compartilhávamos juntos. A mesma vida. O mesmo amor.

_Vamos nos encontrar_

_Viver nossos sonhos_

_Tenho muito pra dizer_

_Tanta coisa a aprender_

_E eu vou te mostrar..._

Então o tempo parou. Porque nossos lábios se juntaram numa fúria que arrancou assovios dos que estavam por perto. Porque eu tinha seus braços ao meu redor mais uma vez. Porque eu tinha os seus lábios nos meus. Porque você voltara para mim. E voltara pra ficar.

- Eu te amo, Gina.

E tudo estava certo.


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
